Misunderstanding
by Fallenbey
Summary: Tsubasa thought that his relationship with Ryuga was perfect that is until he sees Ryuga with Hikaru. Hurt Tsubasa runs off only to be stopped by his love who says it wasn't what it looked like. Tsubasa has to decided if he will forgive Ryuga or leave him for good. (has a twist at the end) Ryuga x Tsubasa and a little of Ryuga x Hikaru


**I really am doing great aren't I? This was actually a request awhile back ago in 2014 from a guest named Aiko...Yeah I know it's been awhile haha my bad*scratches back of head*. I know a lot of you guys like this pair anyways, so this is also for you to. I think this takes place sometime after Lovely day but way later down the road...I just don't know when. I do warn you guys though I made this story with my own twist at the end, and I'm not sorry. I hope you guys like it since I haven't done a one shot in awhile. Anyways moving on**

 **I don't own the characters or show in anyway just the story Idea**

* * *

Tsubasa pov

 _Where is he, he said he_ would _meet me here an hour ago_. I looked around the park as I waited for the love of my life to take me our on a date. _He never runs late what is taking him so long._ I felt a pain in my chest realizing he might not show up today. _Ryuga wouldn't ditch me would he?_ Worried I got up and went to go look for him.

 _Maybe I just sat at the wrong bench and he has been waiting for me. Wouldn't that be funny I'm probably worrying for nothing._ As I walked around I recognized his white hair and smiled. _So he was sitting over here how did I not see him before_. Upon walking closer my heart stopped. Hikaru was with him and they were kissing.

 _What's going on is this a joke is this what he wanted me to see_? I stepped back breaking a stick on the floor which got both of their attentions. Ryuga stood up pushing Hikaru away quickly saying "This isn't what it looks like Tsubasa." I shook my head feeling tears stream down my face as I said "how could you do this to me I thought we had something special." "We do have something special this is just a misunderstanding." He replied walking slowly to me. "Liar I can't believe you! I have to go I hate you so much!" I yelled taking off out of the park.

I heard him yell my name and follow me before I stopped before a cross walk. "Please Tsubasa hear me out I can explain everything." Ryuga said hesitantly. "Then explain to me Ryuga! What were you doing with Hikaru back there tell me!" I said screaming at him. "Tsubasa listen it was just a misunderstood you know I'd never hurt you." Ryuga said trying to calm me down. "Do I really I can barely even trust you after what you did!" I said with tears in my eyes.

 _I couldn't erase the memory of Ryuga kissing Hikaru in the park. No matter how many times I tried I just couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't good enough. Hikaru is a beautiful, intelligent, and nice girl I can't compare to her. All I'm good at is being a blader nothing else i'm nothing compared to her._ Ryuga took a step closer to me saying "That was an accident it meant nothing to me, she means nothing to me. Your the only one I love, I promise you that."

I took a step back saying "So you just used her how could you do that!? Do I not satisfie you enough that you had to go find another person to satisfy your needs!" Ryuga took a death breath before saying "You have it all wrong she used me. When i was coming over to go meet you for our date I saw her crying. I admit i felt bad so I went to go talk to her. She told me her boyfriend broke up with her and she didnt know what to do. I asked if I could help her in anyway since I am trying to change, and she said there was a way. She then connected our lips together before I even realized what was going on. I had no idea she was going to do that. If I had known I would have never came to comfort her. Tsubasa you mean the world to me I could never let anyone take your place. I love you so much I promised that I would never hurt you, so please Tsubasa we can sort this out."

I looked at him trying to see if he was lying but I couldn't tell. _He lookes like he was telling the truth it was just so hard to believe him._ "Your not lying are you?" I asked uncertain. Ryuga put his hands on my shoulder and kisses my forehead saying "I'd never lie to you." I looked into his eyes as I felt the last of my tears fall before I smiled. _I believe him though it may take some time to erase that memory things can still work_ out.

"I trust you, Ryuga. It may take some time to fully forgive you but I'll try." I said before hugging him. Ryuga hugged me back saying "I'm glad no matter how long it take we will work this out." "Yeah." I said as I layed my head against his chest. The moment didn't last long before I heard screeching from a near by car. I was about to look past Ryuga when I felt myself get pushed to the ground and and heard a crash besides me.

I heard screams as I slowly sat up seeing a car that had crashed into the building where Ryuga and I were standing. _Ryuga where is he?!_ I looked to the car and my eyes widen people were rushing over to the car trying to move it. I heard someone say a person got hit which causes tears to fall out of my eyes. I think I felt a presence besides me but I didn't care. _Ryuga he took the blow for me, and now he is leaving this world due to the fact I didn't pay attention. The love of my life, Ryuga is gone forever and now I will never feel his warm embrace again._

* * *

 **Yeah I don't regret any of that. I feel in a happy mode today so I decided to write this for you guys. It may have not been what you expected though woops haha. As for who Hikaru's boyfriend was um Kyoya I guess since it wasnt actually decided. Another thing I never really said Ryuga actually died, but Tsubasa assumed it though, so take it whichever way you would like to. Until next time I'll see you bros!**


End file.
